


Enemies

by ilovehowyouletmefall



Series: Buffy Drabbles [6]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovehowyouletmefall/pseuds/ilovehowyouletmefall





	Enemies

A man like Richard Wilkins III was bound to have enemies. There were his rivals, of course. There were those who feared him. Then, there were others whom he was able to pay off, but one wrong step, and they'd turn on him faster than a bat out of the Hellmouth. Seriously sinister types, all. With so many scary things wanting to go bump him off in the night, the mayor always had to be looking over his shoulder. After all, it wasn't as if the metaphorical bluebird sitting there would do it for him.

Oh, and of course, who could forget the ever-present, persistent do-gooders? The Slayer and her loyal band of friends. They didn't look like much, but appearances can be decieving. They were a spunky bunch. And the Slayer herself... sure, she looked like your average apple-pie-American teen, and she didn't have much going for her fire-power wise, even with super-human strength (everyone knows that Slayers are built to fight like the dickens, but don't last longer than a Duracel), but she managed to hurt the mayor more than all of his more powerful enemies combined. And that was before she blew him up.


End file.
